Sing For The Moments
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: Maximum Ride has had her fair share of unfair play in her life. Between having two brothers to make her life a living hell and having a sister to watch, she also has to decide between her childhood love and the boy who will treat her right. R&R
1. Introducing the Rides!

**Hey, Guys! (: So sorry I've been kind of M.I.A recently, but I've been working on a really exciting project! I'm not going to go into what I've been working on, but in time, I promise I'll tell. (: Anyway, if you've been reading my fanfictions for a while now, you'll know I had a fic that I never actually finished called, "Boy Meets Girl". Also if you've been paying attention, I said I was rewriting "Boy Meets Girl" and another fanfiction called, "A Blast From The Past". Well, I'm very proud to say that this is one of the rewrites! (:**

**Everyone please give a warm welcome to "Sing For The Moments"- "Boy Meets Girl"'s rewrite! **

**I really hope you enjoy this! I think it's about 10x better than the original.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Sing For The Moments<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Ari! Give them back!" I screamed, jumping up to try and retrieve my pictures from my brother, who'd stolen them.<p>

"Gonna have to jump a little higher, Max!" Ari taunted, holding them high above his head.

"Ari! I'm serious! You wouldn't like it if I took pictures of your mom!" I yelled, trying with all my might to get my pictures back.

Like I mentioned, the pictures were of my mom, who died when I was born. Ari knew those pictures meant more to me than anything and he was only taking them to make me want to rip his head off. Well, guess what? Mission accomplished.

Ari was twenty-four and had just graduated college, so he was back living with our dad. Ari wasn't my only sibling though. I also had another brother and a sister.

The brother was Jeffery, or Iggy as the family calls him. Iggy was four years older than me, which made him twenty-one. He had graduated high school a few years ago and wasn't going to college because he didn't want to leave town- or more likely, his girlfriend. (Insert eye roll here)

My sister was Hannah, and she was three years old. She was pretty much my pride and joy. Her mom had never been around. In fact, I don't even remember who she was, to be honest. I was fourteen when Hannah was born and I've taken care of her like a mother since.

Speaking of Iggy, he decided to pop up just then.

Since both he and Ari were about six inches taller than me, Iggy was easily able to pluck the pictures from Ari's hand and proceed to run down the hallway behind the kitchen to his room and slam the door.

"Fuck you, Ari." I cussed, shoving him away from me.

"Oh, come on, Maxi, we're just playin'." Ari tried to defend himself.

Tried and failed, might I add.

Ari never got a reply from me. Not that I'm sure it would have been a nice one anyway.

Hannah, who was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, where Ari, Iggy and I had been, playing with a doll began to cry because Iggy slammed his door.

I narrowed my eyes at Ari before going over to Hannah and picking her up.

"Shh, baby, shh. It's okay." I whispered, bouncing/rocking her and stroking her dark brown hair.

She had hair like Ari, dark and really curly, but they didn't have the same mom. None of us kids did. Just the same asshole father, Jeb.

Jeb had a tendency to not care what his kids thought of his many, many girlfriends. Ari and Iggy thought that my mom, Valencia, would have been the one to make Jeb stop dating so much. But when she died, Jeb got back to his old habits... And just hasn't stopped.

"Maxiiii." Hannah groaned, rubbing her eye and resting her head on my chest.

"Tired, baby?" I asked.

She nodded.

I adjusted her on my hip and turned back to look at Ari.

"I'm going to go put her down for a nap, then take a shower. When I get back down here, I expect my pictures to be sitting on the counter with an apology from the both of you. I'm not kidding." I said through gritted teeth to Ari as I passed him.

I took Hannah upstairs and put her down in her crib for a nap, kissing her forehead before turning out the light and heading to the bathroom to shower.

I took out a towel from the linen closet and started the water as I stripped out of my clothes.

"Ouch!" I hissed when the hot water burned my hand.

I glanced back at myself in the bathroom mirror before I got into the shower.

My medium length blonde hair fell to the middle of my upper arm. My hair was streaked with mud colored chunks that I had my best friend dye back in freshman year. I also had chocolate brown eyes that I hated. My mom was Hispanic though, so that's where that came from.

I sighed and looked away from my reflection and back to the shower.

I jumped in and washed quickly, running my fingers through the mess of tangles in my hair.

When I was completely done showering, I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a towel.

"Shit! Max is gonna kill me!" I heard Iggy scream just as I was leaving the bathroom.

I groaned and bolted downstairs in my towel with my hair sopping wet and hanging on my shoulders.

"Iggy, I swear if you broke anything, I'll rip your-" I cut myself off, just in time too.

Let me paint you a picture: I came down the stairs in a towel to kill my brother, but stopped short when I noticed someone here that wasn't here before.

That someone would be our next door neighbor's son, and Iggy's best friend, Fang.

Fang gawked at me, raising an eyebrow when I looked down to make sure my towel wasn't going to come off any time soon.

"What. Did. You. Break." I muttered, trying to ignore Fang's looks.

"Uh. Well, you see..." Iggy began, stepping to the side to show me what happened.

Holding my towel with one hand, I covered my mouth with the other, trying not to yell.

Today was totally not my day. First, Iggy and Ari steal my pictures of my mom, then I come downstairs in a towel where Iggy's best friend saw me, and then I see that my brother broke a vase that my mom left me before she died.

"Fix it. I don't care how you do it, but you're going to fix it. You're also going to give me back my pictures, because if you don't, I will not only get you grounded for life, but when you're not grounded, I will make sure to make plans with Nudge before you can so you never see her. Do I make myself clear?" I asked, a rhetorical question.

Nudge was Iggy's girlfriend, and also my best friend. Kind of awkward, yes, but oh well. It works out in times like this where I can threaten him.

After I saw Iggy nod, I bolted back upstairs and got dressed.

I quickly threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans that I'd had since about sixth grade, a three-quarter length plain white shirt, a pair of faux-diamond stud earrings and a charm bracelet that my Uncle Grey got me when I was fifteen. I also quickly did my makeup and spraying myself with some perfume before going back downstairs.

Iggy was knelt down on the floor picking up the glass shards of my vase and sticking them into a box, I assumed, to fix it. Fang was sitting at the kitchen table with his feet kicked up on the table as he munched on a chocolate chip cookie. And Ari was standing by the fridge, looking for something inside.

"Back with some clothes, Max?" Fang asked as he tipped back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Stuff it, Fang." I replied, smacking the back of his head as I passed him.

Fang had long black hair that went to the middle of his ears and covered part of his left eye and really dark eyes. Even after knowing him for most of my life, I still never figured out what color they were exactly. He was twenty-one years old, just like Iggy.

"Where?" Fang replied, cockily. Okay, bad choice of words.

Moving on.

I rolled my eyes at him and took the cookie he had from his hand, sticking the last of it into my mouth.

"Fang, cool it with the sexual jokes with my sister. That's so not right." Iggy groaned as he picked up the last glass shard.

"Sorry, bro. Just comes naturally." Fang laughed, looking over at Iggy.

Iggy lifted the box up and carried it back behind the kitchen to his bedroom.

While Iggy was gone, Ari high-fived Fang for his jokes. Leave it to Ari to encourage sexual jokes. Toward his sister no less!

"Ari, toss me a water, would ya?" I asked, turning away from Fang.

Without saying anything Ari did as he was asked.

"You never answered my question, by the way, Max." Fang winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Clever, Fang, but if I have anything to say about it, you won't be getting it in with my sister any time soon. Or ever." Ari assured him, taking a swig of my water.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed reading this and will review, as always!<p>

Please give me your feedback on what you think of this rewrite! (:

xoxo,

K.J


	2. Stolen Kisses

_**Sing For The Moments**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Max, can you help me carry this back to my mom's house?" Fang asked, gesturing to a coffee table that Ari was getting rid of.<p>

It used to be in the basement for when Ari has his friends over, but he got a new table, so he decided to give the old one to Fang's mom because she was really into home decor.

I nodded and picked up one end of the table while Fang picked up the other side. He and I walked in silence over to his house, concentrating on carrying the table, rather than talking.

The shirt I was wearing wasn't low cut by any means, but you could still see down it if you tried hard enough, which I could tell Fang was. I didn't care enough to yell at him for it though.

Fang kicked the door and waited until his mom opened the door.

"Why aren't you taking this to your apartment? Couldn't you and Jennifer use it?" I asked as we waited.

Jennifer was Fang's sister, who was my age, but lived with him, rather than their parents. They also had another roommate, Arden.

"I don't need it. Plus, my mom would make better use of it. Jenny and I would probably break it or something."

Fang was the only one who called Jennifer "Jenny". She hated the name Jenny and only let him call her it because he's her older brother, and her primary source of shelter.

"I don't doubt it."

Before Fang could say any more, his mom, Chloe, came out and smiled brightly.

"Max! Don't tell me Fang made you bring this over with him?" Chloe said, looking at Fang.

"Can we just put this in your house so I can go home?" Fang groaned.

Chloe rolled her eyes and moved aside so Fang and I could carry the table inside.

Chloe and Fang had never really gotten along, even when he was a kid. That's why he moved out as soon as he could, and offered to take Jennifer with him.

Fang and I placed the table in front of the couch in his mom's house, said a quick goodbye and left.

"I don't exactly want to go back to the house because odds are Iggy and Nudge are sucking face on the couch, and I'm sure you're still pissed at Iggy for stealing your pictures and breaking your vase, so you're coming to the park with me, and you don't have a choice." Fang said, grabbing my hand and towing me down the block.

As we walked, he stopped dragging me along when he realized I wasn't protesting. However, he didn't let go of my hand.

It didn't feel weird to be holding hands with Fang as we walked down the deserted street at nine o'clock at night. I'd known him forever and sure, I thought he was a good-looking male, but it's not like he gave me butterflies... Anymore.

Okay, fine, I liked him. When I was like, ten. Almost ten years later and those feelings subsided. Partially.

"Max?" Fang asked about five minutes into our walk.

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes." he ordered.

I did as I was asked- or more like ordered, but whatever- and waited.

Fang released my hand and, I assumed, walked somewhere because I could hear his footsteps.

"Keep 'em closed."

"What are you-" I was silenced by something on my lips. Fang's lips.

Once I realized exactly what was going on, I rose both of my hands to his neck, a silent way of showing him that I didn't mind him kissing me.

I felt Fang's hands on my sides as he and I kissed.

Oh, if only Iggy knew about this. He'd be chasing Fang down the street with a pitchfork.

I honestly felt like this was the best thing to happen to me all day.

But too soon for my liking, it was over and Fang was pulling away from me.

"Sorry. That was really random, but I just-" I cut Fang off by placing a finger over his lips.

"Don't apologize. You don't know how long I've been wanting that to happen."

With a smile, Fang leaned down and kissed me again.

But of course, even though he wasn't here physically, Iggy somehow managed to call me while I was kissing his best friend.

I sighed and pulled back from Fang, pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket as I did.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Where are you guys? Chloe said you left like fifteen minutes ago. Her house is like, not even ten feet away from ours. It shouldn't take you that long to get home." Iggy said.

"Uh, yeah, Fang and I were headed to the park, but we're probably gonna head back soon."

"Put him on the phone." Iggy grunted.

I laughed slightly and handed the phone to Fang.

"Yeah?"

I didn't hear what Iggy said, but Fang laughed, so I assumed it was something big-brothery.

"Dude, don't worry. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Ooh, bad choice of words, Fang.

"Not what I meant! I mean I wouldn't let someone kidnap her or something. Yeah, we're on our way back now. Chill."

The whole time Fang was on the phone, I was pretty much dying of laughter.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm crashing at your house tonight. Jenny's got a bunch of her friends over and I might die if I have to watch _The Notebook _or _A Walk to Remember_ again."

Fang hung up the phone and handed it back to me, grabbing my hand once it was freed.

"Your brothers are too protective. I mean, I'm a big brother, so I know what it's like to see some guy all over your sister. It's weird. But Iggy has taken it to a very weird level."

"How so?"

"He's just very protective. Which is good for you. He wants to make sure you're safe, which I respect because that's how I am with Jenny. But because I'm like that with Jenny, he knows I'd never do something I would kill someone for doing to Jenny. Well, within reason."

I laughed and hugged Fang's muscular arm.

"Max, we kissed. Not that I'm expecting you'd want to, but we can't exactly date for a few reasons. Iggy would kill me, Ari would kill me, and you have school, so I wouldn't want to distract you from that. Again, not saying you'd want to."

"I would, though. But you're right. My brothers would murder you."

"Okay, so, why don't we just do this. I'll talk to Iggy and see if I can ease him into the idea. Meanwhile, we'll see each other when I'm over your house. I guess that's how we'll have to deal for the time being."

Just as we were coming up on my house, I turned to Fang and kissed him one last time.

"Just in case I don't get a chance to do that for a while."

Fang smiled and let go of my hand reluctantly before we finished walking into the house.

"Finally, you two are back." Ari said as he came over to us.

"I would have expected Iggy to be the one to throw himself at us when we walked in the door."

Ari rolled his eyes and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing toward one of the living room couch, where Iggy and Nudge were horizontal, connected at the mouth.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I groaned, not being able to tear my eyes from the happy couple kissing on my couch.

"Are you two gonna come up for air?" Fang asked sarcastically.

Iggy rose the hand that wasn't wrapped around Nudge's waist and flipped Fang off.

"Right back at you, bro!" Fang laughed.

"Okay, this is making me sick. Nudgey, if you want to, you can borrow some of my clothes because I'm sure you're going to be staying here tonight." I told my best friend who, at the moment, was kissing my brother.

Nudge gave a quick thumbs-up before returning her hand to Iggy's hair.

I pushed past Ari and headed into the kitchen to get myself a water bottle before going upstairs to my bedroom.

I placed the water on my end table and quickly changed into my pajamas which consisted of flannel pajama bottoms and a fitted t-shirt before going across the hall to Hannah's room to make sure she was going to sleep.

Hannah was pretty low-maintenance for a toddler. Usually, we could leave her in her bedroom to play with a toy or something and wouldn't have to go check on her every ten seconds.

When I walked into her room, I noticed she was- as usual- playing with one of her dolls in the middle of the floor.

"Hey, baby." I smiled, kneeling down in front of her.

"Maxi!" she cheered, tossing her doll to the side and reaching for me.

I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Tired, honey?" I asked, rocking her back and forth gently.

She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

I took her over to her crib and laid her down, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Night, baby. I love you." I kissed her forehead and left, leaving her to sleep when I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Before going to my room I stealthy crept downstairs to see if Iggy and Nudge were still sucking face and- more so than that- see where Fang was.

I couldn't help but gawk when I saw Fang standing in the kitchen in just his boxers.

"Like whatcha see, Max?" Fang laughed, taking a swig of something out of a glass.

I laughed slightly and looked away to hide the blush I could feel creeping up from my neck to my cheeks. When my eyes hit the living room couch where Iggy and Nudge had been, I noticed they were absent, most likely ended up in his room.

"Um, I'm assuming you're sleeping on the couch?" I quickly changed the subject.

"I was going to. Unless you have a better idea." he whispered, stepping closer to me.

"Maybe."

Fang looked back over his shoulder toward Iggy's bedroom before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, you're definitely sleeping in my room..." I mumbled when I could finally catch my breath.

Fang laughed lightly, headed up to my room with me and laid down, wrapping one arm around my stomach, pulling me tightly against him.

Fang and I had slept in the same room- the same bed even- when we were younger, but it was never like this. I would stay on my side of the bed, and he'd stay on his. Plus, Ari was always in the room.

This was different. But I liked it.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! (: So, I might not be able to upload for the next couple days, so I decided to give you guys this chapter so you'll have something to read. Also as an apology.<p>

And for those wondering where "Young Girl"'s update is, I promise it's coming! It should be out by next week. (:

xoxo,

K.J


	3. Fang's RedHaired Wonder

_**Sing**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in an abnormally cold bed. I shivered and sat upright.<p>

The other occupant of my bed from last night was no longer here, leaving me wondering where he went.

I didn't get to wonder for long though because Hannah started crying from her bedroom across the hall.

As I was about to get up and go help her, I heard Ari open his bedroom door and open Hannah's. Guess she doesn't need me, then.

I slumped out of bed and down the stairs where Fang was asleep on the couch and Nudge and Iggy were cooking breakfast. Or, more appropriately, Iggy was cooking and Nudge was watching.

"Morning, guys." I grumbled, plopping myself down in a chair at our kitchen table.

"Morning, cranky." Iggy laughed, bringing me a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the mug from him and taking a huge gulp.

"Maxi, are we still going to the diner today?" Nudge asked, sitting down across from me.

I nodded.

Hooray for Saturday mornings that you don't get to sleep in or watch cartoons! Didcha catch the sarcasm?

"I think Nathan might kill me if I don't." I laughed.

Nathan was, aside from Nudge, my best friend. I'd known him since sixth grade and I'd always appreciated having a male best friend because they aren't as petty as girls. Plus, he was the only person I could talk to when I first found out Nudge and Iggy were together. Which, might I add, I didn't until a month into their relationship.

Yes, my brother and my best friend lied to me for a month until I found out on my own.

Well, with the help of Nudge.

I'd asked if Nudge wanted to go to the movies with Nathan and I back when we were thirteen and she asked if Iggy could come too. And that's how I found out.

My seventeen year old brother was dating my thirteen year old best friend. Sounds kind of gross, but now that we're all older and they're still together, I've learned to live with it.

Plus, Iggy treats Nudge better than anyone and that's something I respect. And she's good to him too, which is important.

"You're right. He probably would." Nudge laughed, grabbing my hand and dragging me back upstairs to my room.

"You said I could borrow some of your clothes, so I'm picking out both of our outfits for today. Don't worry, I won't make you wear something you won't like. I'm your best friend, not a fashion show director."

I laughed slightly, but still didn't believe her.

I flopped back onto my bed and waited about ten minutes before Nudge tossed some clothes at me.

While she was trying to find something for herself to wear, I changed into my clothes and tied my hair up in a ponytail.

I picked my cell phone up off my end table and dialed Nathan's cell phone number.

After about three rings, he answered with a simple, "Hello?"

"Nathan, it's Max. Are you, Ang and Sam on your way to the diner?"

"Yeah, Sam and I just left. We're going to pick Angel up and then we'll be there."

Nathan and I said our goodbyes just as Nudge and I were walking down the stairs.

"Bye, baby. Have a good day." Iggy called from the kitchen.

Nudge looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes and waited for me to give her my 'okay' to go say goodbye to her boyfriend. She didn't have to ask my permission, but I guess she wanted to make sure I didn't mind being late to the diner.

Nudge danced into the kitchen before kissing Iggy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

I could clearly see this interaction, as there was a wall separating the kitchen and living room, but there was a window in that wall, somehow placed at the perfect angle to give me the grossest picture ever.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" someone whispered from behind me.

I turned around and looked up into Fang's dark eyes.

"You should talk." I muttered quietly.

Fang laughed, placing his hands on my waist.

"You probably shouldn't-" I began, but cut myself off when Fang gently squeezed my waist before retracting his hands and shoving them into his pockets.

"Alright, well, I love you, bye." I heard Nudge say to Iggy when they finally stopped kissing.

"I love you too. Drive carefully."

Nudge and I left the house and got into my 2005 Jeep Wrangler to start driving to the diner we were supposed to meet Nathan, Angel and Sam at.

I always met up with that group of friends whenever we all could just to spend time together.

"Max, can I talk to you?" Nudge asked, turning down the music in the car.

"Of course."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something... About Nathan."

"What about him?"

"He likes you. He likes you a lot. He told me and he asked me to ask you if you liked him back. He said he wanted to ask you out today when we went to the diner."

"Ask me out as in be his committed girlfriend, or like a date to the movies or something?"

"Just like one date. To see if you could work out."

"He can ask me anything he wants. And you can tell him that."

Nudge smiled brightly and took out her phone to text Nathan.

Our entire group of friends had been waiting for Nathan and I to get together, it just hadn't exactly happened.

Because I lived in such a small town, we made it to the diner it about five minutes.

Nathan, Angel and Sam were already inside getting a table when Nudge and I walked in.

"Yay! You're here!" Angel shrieked and hopped over to hug me and Nudge tightly.

Angel was another friend of Nudge and I's. We'd been friends with her since junior high and I absolutely loved her. She was so sweet and always happy.

Once Nathan and Sam finished talking with the hostess, they came over and gave Nudge and I both a hug. Nathan lingered a little on his hug with me.

"Hey, guys, I wanna talk to Max real fast. We'll be right back." Nathan said, placing his hand on my upper back as we walked outside.

Nobody really seemed to care that we left, but I could have sworn I saw Nudge smile to herself.

Nathan and I stood outside the diner next to a couple sharing a cigarette as we talked.

"Well, Max, you know I like you a lot. Probably a lot more than I should. And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

At first I didn't answer. I just looked to the side of me, across the street.

Now, I'd only been out of my house for twenty, maybe thirty, minutes and seeing what I saw _really _influenced my reply to Nathan's question.

I saw a certain black-haired, tall, medium build male walking down the street, holding hands with a petite red-head.

Like I said, I lived in a small town. So, I already knew who the two were. Fang Callagan and Lissa Hamilton.

I bit my lip, hard too. Enough to draw blood.

Fang and Lissa had dated about a year ago, and too my knowledge, had broken up. Apparently not, though.

"I'd love to, Nathan." I smiled, kissing his cheek lightly.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't just that I saw Fang with another girl that made me say yes to Nathan. Nathan was sweet and kind and very, very cute.

Plus, if Fang had decided Lissa was what he wanted, then couldn't I pick Nathan? It's not like he expected me to pine away for him. And if he did, then he was surely mistaken.

But maybe, he was just settling for Lissa because Iggy would never let he and I be together. Well, then, if that was the case, then in the meantime, I could enjoy myself with Nathan. Like I said, I liked Nathan, so it wasn't wrong. Who knows? Maybe I'd end up liking him more than Fang.

* * *

><p>Hello, my lovelies! (:<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review as usual!

Also, if you've read the original of this story, "Boy Meets Girl" please, if you could, give your opinion on the Roy/Nathan contrast. I tried to make Nathan a lot less creepy than Roy was. I hope I did a good job!

xoxo,

K.J


	4. Volunteer Work

_**Sing For The Moments**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Nudge shrieked as we walked home from school the Monday after we all went to the diner.<p>

She was trying to get me to tell her how my date with Nathan went. And if she stopped yelling for two seconds, she would get her answer.

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked, laughing slightly as I texted Nathan back, since he had texted me.

If that doesn't give you a hint on how the date went, well, then I don't know what to tell you.

"How did it go? Did you have a good time? Did he? Well, of course he did. But did you?"

"It went great! I had an amazing time. Um, I hope he did. But I really liked it." I smiled, feeling my cheeks start to heat up.

"What did you guys do?"

"We went to a movie. The movie itself kind of sucked, but we had a good time making fun of the characters that we hated. Which was most of them."

"Ahh! You two are too cute together! I'm so glad! Are you two going to go out again?"

"Well, we didn't really set another 'date', but he said he's going to come see me at Charlotte's tonight."

Charlotte's was a salon in town that I volunteered at once a week as a makeup artist. I did a lot of volunteer work, actually. I volunteered at Charlotte's and also at the town's community center to help with costumes for whatever play they were working on at the time.

Well, except this time. This time, I was actually going to be in the play.

Since the play at the community center wasn't a school play, the director, Regan, decided to do a play that he wouldn't be able to do if it was a school play... So he chose _Rent_.

He really didn't care about profanity, and he loved _Rent_, so therefore, he decided to make that the play we did. Which didn't bother me because I loved _Rent _too. Especially the character I was cast as. Which was Mimi Marquez.

"That's so cute!" Nudge cheered just as we were walking in the front door of my house.

Honestly, I felt like between my friends and Iggy's friends, and Ari's friends, and our father's many girlfriends, everybody spent more time at our house than their own.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready to go to Charlotte's. Iggy's probably in his room if you want to go see him."

Nudge bounced off happily toward the kitchen as I headed upstairs to my own room.

Even though I was just a volunteer at Charlotte's, I still had to dress nicely. Which didn't really bother me because I loved working at Charlotte's.

Well, I was dressed nicely if you consider black skinny jeans, a white lace camisole, a black v-neck three-quarter length shirt, and black flats dressing nicely. Which Charlotte does, so that's good for me.

Once I was finished getting dressed, I tossed my hair up in a ponytail and headed downstairs, where coincidentally, my least favorite person, aside from my father, walked in the door.

"Hey, Max." Fang said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, going into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and my car keys.

"Max?" Fang asked, coming into the kitchen behind me.

"What?" I asked, harshly.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"What gave you that clue?"

Sarcasm is a beautiful, beautiful thing.

"What did I do?"

"How's Lissa Hamilton, Fang?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a year, Max."

He was lying through his teeth, and I knew it. I'd seen him with her on Saturday. And I wasn't crazy.

"Bull. I saw you with her on Saturday when I went to the diner. But it's okay because I went on a date last night. And I'm going on another one soon. With Nathan. So you can go be with Lissa all you want now. Bye, Fang."

I pushed past him and headed out to my car. Fang didn't follow me. Which was smart because if he had, he probably would have ended up being kicked in the groin.

It only took me about five minutes to drive to Charlotte's because of how small my town is.

When I got there, I noticed a familiar car outside- Nathan was already here.

I smiled to myself and ran inside as quickly as possible.

Everyone at Charlotte's was pretty much a family. We all loved each other like a real family.

"Max!" Nathan and Charlotte both cheered when I walked into the salon.

I smiled and headed over to Nathan first to give him a quick kiss before going to Charlotte's office to get my stuff that I needed out.

"Hey, Max, I wanna ask you something."Charlotte said, handing me my brush belt.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I was thinking we could start doing Karaoke Nights 'round here. You love to sing and it can drum up more business. I'd probably want you to do most of the singing, but I'd still let others sing too."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. When would you want to start doing them?"

"I don't know, really. Maybe a few weeks? Oh, and your birthday is coming up, right?" I nodded. "Well, I was thinking that, even though you don't graduate for another four months, I could give you a job after you graduate as your birthday present. You're the best makeup artist here and giving you a job would be the best thing I ever did."

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"That's really sweet of you, Charlotte. I'd love to work here after I graduated."

Her and I took everything I needed from her office over to the workstation I always worked at and set up. Only problem was that I was finished ten minutes before I was technically supposed to start the volunteer work.

That being said, I decided to go spend some time with Nathan.

I took his hand in mine and towed him outside the salon, telling Charlotte I'd be back in ten as I left.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Nathan asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and staring down at me.

"Maybe once or twice." I laughed, kissing his lips lightly.

I know Nathan and I had only gone out once and we were already kissing, but it really wasn't a big deal to me. I'd kissed him before we went out and that didn't bother me, so why should it now? Hell, Nathan was my first kiss too. We both wanted to get it over with, so he was my first kiss and I was his.

One of my hands rested on his shoulder while the other wrapped around his neck as we kissed.

Once we pulled back to breathe, Nathan asked, "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing. I don't want any gifts. Promise you won't get me anything."

"I'm not promising not to get you anything. But, I will make you a proposition. On your birthday, you can come over and we can sit in my room and you get a free pass to make me watch any movie or movies you want. How does that sound?"

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Sounds great."  
>My birthday was exactly two weeks away from that day. In exactly two weeks, I'd be eighteen.<p>

I leaned up again and kissed Nathan, a smile forming against his lips.

"What time is it?" I asked when we stopped.

"Um, 5:57. You've still got a few more minutes."

I nodded.

"So, are we still going to go out again this weekend?" Nathan asked, his arms still around my waist.

"Of course. And then the weekend after is my birthday. So we get our movie day." I smiled kissing his lips lightly before tugging him back inside Charlotte's with me.

Nathan sat down in the waiting area and flipped through a magazine as I worked that night.

"Max, you and that boy are so cute together." Charlotte told me as I did one of the girls I usually did's makeup.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! So, I know it's only been six days since I posted on this story, and I usually wait at least a week, but I REALLY wanted to post for you guys!(:<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	5. Fang the Babysitter?

_**Sing For The Moments**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and I didn't see Fang hardly ever. Except for once when he was over. But we didn't talk. I didn't care to talk to him because I had Nathan.<p>

Speaking of, on that day, I was actually headed over to his house to enjoy our movie day. Which meant it was birthday!

"Hey, Max." Nathan smiled when he opened the front door of his house, leaning down to kiss my lips lightly.

"Hey." I smiled back, walking into his house with his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Nathan's sister, Bailey, joked looking from me to Nathan and back.

"Well, get used to it, Bailey." Nathan laughed, kissing my forehead.

Bailey was fifteen and had known me for as long as I'd known Nathan. She was just as much my little sister as she was his... Okay, maybe not. But still. We got along like sisters.

I assume she heard us talking with Bailey because a few seconds later, Nathan's mom came into the room.

"Hey, Max. Nice to see you." she smiled.

"Nice to see you as well, Tiffany."

"And happy birthday, Max. Your present from Bailey and I is up in Nathan's room." Tiffany grinned brightly, placing a hand on Bailey's shoulder.

Nathan and I said our goodbyes to Bailey and Tiffany, and decided to go upstairs so I could see my presents. Even though I told everyone specifically _not _to get me anything.

"Nathan, they're beautiful!" I gasped when I saw what he himself had gotten me.

A bouquet of my favorite flowers- red roses- rested on his bed accompanied by a gift card to the diner Nathan and I always went to with our friends. Also by those things were a card and a stack of movies.

"You're the greatest!" I cheered, jumping into a huge hug with Nathan.

"There's one more thing..." he said, trailing off toward the end.

"What more could there be?" I asked, sitting down in his desk chair.

I glanced onto his desk and noticed an open sketchbook lying on top.

Nathan was very artistic. He liked to draw and paint and pretty much anything else you could think of.

The picture that stared back at me was... me.

"Nate, when did you draw this?" I asked, picking up the sketchbook and looking down at it.

The picture was me with my back to the drawer, with my arms covering my chest, and my head turned so I was looking over my shoulder. And I wasn't wearing a shirt. Hence why I was covering my chest with my arms.

"That's not important, here." he laughed, taking the sketchbook from me and replacing it with a very large box wrapped in shiny silver paper.

"What is it?"

"Well, open it."

I started at the edge and pulled the paper off lightly before tearing the rest off.

The box was a plain white with nothing written on it.

I lifted the top and my jaw dropped.

"You bought me a new guitar?"

I had a guitar that my Uncle Grey got me when I was younger, but Iggy smashed it when he got mad at me for something or other a year ago.

"I figured you'd appreciate it."

"I do, thank you so much!" I screamed, setting the guitar against his desk before shooting up and hugging him tightly.

"Oh, and here are Bailey and my mom's gifts for you." Nathan smiled, handing me two white envelopes.

I opened the first one, glancing at the name in the bottom corner of the back of the envelope and noticed that this envelope was from Bailey.

I opened the card and read the inside.

_Max, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You're like my sister, and you being with Nathan is the best thing I've ever heard. I hope these give you a little idea of how thankful I am that I know you,_ the card read.

I took out a piece of paper from the inside of the card and unfolded it.

**The recipient of this paper is entitled to two gift certificates for a free day at the spa. **

"Remind me to thank Bailey when I see her next." I told Nathan before opening the card from Tiffany.

Her card was just as sweet and heartfelt as Bailey's was and had a twenty dollar bill inside. Good for me because I was completely broke at that time.

"Movie time?" I asked when Nathan and I had moved everything off his bed and placed all of my gifts neatly on his desk by my new guitar.

"But of course. You pick a movie, I'll go get popcorn. I pulled out all of your favorites, so good luck choosing."

Nathan left his bedroom, leaving me to decide on a movie.

After about five minutes of contemplation, Nathan returned with a bowl full of popcorn and two water bottles.

"What'd you decide on?" he asked, laying down on his bed while I put the movie in and hit play.

"_Dirty Dancing_. You probably should have seen that coming." I laughed, laying down with him and resting my head on his chest.

The movie played through as I watched, munching on popcorn every now and then.

"How many times do you think you've seen this movie?" Nathan asked, laughing slightly.

"More than I should." I replied, pressing my lips lightly to his cheek.

Nathan turned his head toward me and brushed his lips against mine.

A few kisses were exchanged between the two of us before I slid my hand up his chest and curled it into his thick brown hair.

"Y'know, Max, if a month ago, someone came up to me and told me I'd be laying here, with my arms around you, kissing you, I'd probably have laughed in their face. I wouldn't have believed it." Nathan laughed, kissing where my head and neck connected.

"I would have. Nathan, I really do like you. And when Nudgey asked me what I would say if you asked me out, at first I didn't think it would be such a good idea, but now, I know I made the right choice." I smiled, twisting my head so I could kiss his lips.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I called when I got home from Nathan's later that night, dropping my car keys on the kitchen counter.<p>

No answer.

I waited a second for someone to reply, but didn't hear anything aside from Hannah laughing from her room.

I shrugged and decided to go upstairs and see her to make sure everything was okay.

The door was open so I could see inside easily.

Fang was standing with his back to me, rocking Hannah back and forth, tickling her stomach slightly, which was what was making her laugh.

I stayed silent until Fang laid Hannah down in her crib and turned around to leave.

"Max!" he shrieked, obviously not expecting me to be just standing there.

"Hey." was all I replied.

I nodded my head toward the stairs, a silent way of telling him to follow me before I spun around and headed back downstairs.

I could hear Fang's footsteps on the hardwood behind me.

_Okay, so he listens for once. _

We were completely silent until we made it into the kitchen, where Fang spoke up.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you doing here? And where are Iggy and Ari?"

"I'm watching Hannah, and probably out getting completely wasted. Nudge was here for a while too, but she had to go because her mom needed her for something. It's only been just me for about half an hour. Which is about how long it took me to get her to go to sleep."

"Why didn't someone call me? I would have come home if-"

"You were with Nathan. Nobody wanted to bother you. Especially because it's your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way."

"I don't care if it's my birthday. I would have come home to take care of Hannah. I'm so going to wake the boys up in the morning with bull horns if they're that hungover."

Fang took a step closer to me. And because he wasn't that far away to begin with, he ended up with his body almost completely pressed against mine, while the kitchen counter dug into my back.

"C'mon, Max, don't get mad at them. They're your brothers, and sometimes you may want to kill them, God knows I want to kill Jenny sometimes. But you have to admit, it's much quieter around here without those two bozos."

I laughed slightly and chanced a look up into his eyes.

Fang was already staring down at me which made me avert my eyes from him right away.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I don't know if I can without-"

"Without what, Max?"

"Wanting to-" I stopped myself there.

No way in hell was I going to give Fang the satisfaction of knowing that I really had an urge to kiss him right then, despite my being with Nathan and his, whatever it is, with Lissa Hamilton.

"Wanting to, what?" Fang asked as if he already knew the answer, pressing himself closer against me.

I gulped harshly, looking downward, which wasn't exactly the best idea. Out stomachs and down were pressed so tightly together that it made me gasp.

"You know, Max, I'm kind of wondering why you haven't pushed me away yet. Is it because you don't want me to move, or is it just that you haven't tried yet."

"I- I don't-"

"Max, I want you to be 100% honest with me. Don't answer with anything other than yes or no, okay?"

I nodded.

"Will you be mad at me if I kiss you?"

A few seconds of silence followed. Each second and breath seemed like lifetimes apart before I finally answered.

"No."

Fang placed his hands on my sides, just below my ribs and slowly craned his neck down to press his lips to mine.

I know what you're thinking, "_Max, you can't be kissing Fang! You're dating Nathan! That's not fair to Nathan!_"

I know, I know. That's what I thought too... For about ten seconds.

I felt bad for a little while, but then lost all train of thought. Fang's lips felt so good on mine. I couldn't stop myself from raising my own hands and holding onto his neck.

"Fang..." I sighed against his mouth, curling a hand into his black hair.

"Uh-uh, Max. Just give me a couple more seconds before you push me away and punch me."

That only made me want to kiss him more. I didn't want to punch him at all, just grab him by the front of his shirt and have him kiss me in every inch of the house.

I pushed off the counter but didn't loosen my hold on Fang's neck, slowly walking forward and out of the kitchen.

After fumbling slightly and about eight minutes, Fang and I made it up the stairs and into my room.

I kicked my bedroom door shut and locked it before returning both hands back to Fang's neck.

"Max... Iggy and Ari are going to be home soon." Fang mumbled against my lips as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"And?" I slid his shirt down his arms, dropping it down onto the floor.

"Well, I don't know. They come in here, see us doing what we're doing, and then they take me into the backyard and kill me. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, but I don't want to stop." I answered, reaching down to the hem of my shirt, lifting it up and tearing it over my head.

I placed my hands on Fang's now bare chest and shoved him backwards so he landed on the edge of my bed.

"Well, neither do I. But your brother is my best friend. He'll kill me if he finds out about this."

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't find out." I whispered, kissing him again, pushing him slightly back so he was laying on his back.

I guess Fang decided to give up his fight because his arms coiled around my waist and he crawled further up so we were completely on my bed, rather than hanging half off like we had been.

Don't worry, nothing actually happened. Iggy and Ari pulled into the driveway about five minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

C'mon, Iggy. Why ya gotta come home _now_ of all times, _now_?

Of course he had to come home while I was kissing his little sister, right? Just my luck.

But, it would be pretty funny to see his reaction to walking into Max's room to see her shirtless, straddling me as we kissed. Plus me being shirtless would probably have given Iggy even another reason to kill me.  
>"We should probably stop before he comes up here and sees us." I tried persuading both Max and myself to stop by thinking aloud... Didn't work very well.<p>

Max sat up, but didn't move from straddling me.

"There's a difference between 'should stop' and 'actually are going to stop'." Max pointed out, her cold fingers dancing across my chest.

One of my arms was behind my head, assisting in being a slight pillow, while my other hand rested on Max's right hip.

"C'mon, Max, I don't want Iggy to kill me. Or Ari because he's like, twice my size." I pouted.

Every time me or Max would pull back from our kiss to breathe, I kept chanting, _She has a boyfriend, she has a boyfriend_, over and over in my head. But yet, I kept kissing her. I couldn't stop myself, no matter how much I knew I needed to.

"Fine. If you really want to stop..."

Alright, now she's doing that on purpose. She was mind-tricking me. Jedi mind-tricking me.

"You're killing me, Max. Here, think about this," I said, sitting up and placing both hands on her hips. "You're dating Nathan Woods. I'm your older brother's best friend. My _sister _is your age. I'm three years older than you. There's so many factors working against us here."

Her face fell when I mentioned Nathan and kept doing so as I progressed in my speech.

"Fine." was all she said before getting up, grabbing her shirt from the end of the bed and pulling it over her head and pulling her hair out of the back before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Hello, Lovelies! So, it's been about seven days since my last upload, and ya'll know I upload once a week, if possible.<p>

It's been really hectic at my house recently, and I honestly hadn't even realized it's been a week since I've uploaded!

I also wanted to tell you that there is two new ffs I've started writing and will begin to upload those soonish. There's only one chapter of each so far, but I think you'll like them! One's for Maximum Ride and one's for Harry Potter, so that way whichever you prefer you'll be getting a new ff! (:

I don't know when I'll be uploading those, but it will be soon!

Along with that, I've been getting a lot of PMs asking where the upload for "Young Girl" is. It's been like, two months since I've uploaded on that one and I'm so sorry! I honestly haven't had any ideas for it. The chapter is about half way finished, but I can't figure out what I want to do with it. However, I'll try to get it up sometime within the next week! :D

I love you all!

xoxo,

K.J


	6. Max Sings For The Moments

_**Sing for the Moments**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Charlotte, are you sure about this?" I asked, gripping my microphone tightly.<p>

"Yes, Max, I'm sure. You're amazing and you'll knock 'em all dead." Charlotte smiled, patting my shoulder before she stepped on the stage that was set up in the salon to introduce her singers for the night. Me, Hailey, Christopher, and Jackie.

"Everyone give it up for a beautiful young girl that I have had the pleasure of working with once a week for the past year, Max Ride!" Charlotte cheered, jumping off the stage with the help of someone who was standing on the other end of the stage.

"Show time." I whispered to myself, stepping on stage, my high heels that Nudge let me borrow clicking across the wood.

The music for my first song began to play as I waited anxiously, scanning my eyes across the audience. A few people jumped out at me first; Fang, Nathan, Nudge, Iggy, Ari, and Angel were all there. Great. Now if I mess up, I'm screwed. That and the person I was singing my songs about was one of those people.

"_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind._" I began singing, avoiding all eye contact with... Him.

I took a deep breath and kept singing.

"_He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget._"

These lyrics were all making sense. Minus the crying daddy part. Jeb never cried.

"_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist... But Darlin', you are, the only exception._"

Jackie stood behind me, singing, "_The only exception._" three more times quietly before I began to sing again.

"_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance._"

I'd always kept distance from everyone, not letting anyone hurt me the way Jeb had when I was young.

I don't think he realized it, but when he had his many, many girlfriends, it killed me to see him with anyone but my mom. Even though Jeb and my mom being together was a physical impossibility.

"_And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content, with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk._"

Another truth for me hidden in these lyrics.

"_You are, the only exception._" I sang once before Jackie continued with three more of that same lyric.

"_The only exception. The only exception. The only exception._" she sang.

After a short instrumental, I came back in with the best part of the song.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leavin' in the mornin', when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream!_" I put as much emotion as I could muster up into those words.

"_Oooh oooh,_" Jackie sang behind me before she moved onto her continuation of her repetitive line. "_You are the only exception._" eight times.

Once she was done with those, we sang together.

"_And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._"

Once the song ended and I was about to step off the stage when I caught sight of Fang. He was biting his lower lip and following my every move.

He knew. He knew I wasn't singing this about Nathan. I was singing about him.

I promised myself a long time ago that I'd never fall in love with someone. And Fang was the only exception. He'll always be the only exception.

"Max! Come over here!" I heard a male voice call from somewhere to the left of me.

I handed Christopher the mic and trotted off to Nathan's side.

It felt kind of wrong to kiss him after singing a song about another guy, but I did it anyway.

I held onto Nathan's neck, suddenly remembering my encounter with Fang a few days before.

I abruptly pulled back from Nathan and stared down at my feet.

"You okay, Max?"

"Yeah, just nervous... Y'know, for my next song."

"You'll do fine, Max. Promise." Nathan smiled, leaning down to kiss my lips again.

I smiled and headed back to the stage to do my next song.

I felt bad for my next song because it was- yet again- about Fang for me.

The music began to play for my song and I suddenly felt really scared that Iggy or Ari would catch the underlying reason I was singing this song.

"_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed._" I began, closing my eyes slightly.

I think Fang understood my reasoning for singing those songs, even though nobody else seemed to.

"_You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know._" I sang, a smile starting to form on my face.

I didn't have to settle for second best if I didn't want to. Fang was bothered by the fact that I had a boyfriend while we were half naked on top of each other. So, maybe if I broke up with Nathan, he'd be less bothered.

I know it sounds bad that I was seriously thinking about dumping Nathan for Fang, but Fang was what I wanted for as long as I could remember.

"_'Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes._"

By this point, I was looking into Fang's eyes.

A slight but still noticeable smile graced his face, giving me a little hope that he felt the same way I did.

"_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter, like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test._"

I wished I could know what was going on in Fang's head as I sung.

"_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself._"

That was exactly how I felt when Nathan kissed me. Disgusted because I wished it were Fang. When Nathan held me, I wished it were Fang.

"_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you. Thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh, I wish that I was looking into, you're the best, and yes, I do regret, how I could let myself let you go? Now the lesson's learned, I touched it, I was burned. Oh, I think you should know!_"

I didn't have to fight to put emotion into this song. It was all true. Even when I was with Nathan, all I could think about was how Fang kissed me and how he held me and how he looked at me.

"_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes. Looking into __your eyes, looking into your eyes. Oh, won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away? Oh, no more mistakes,'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay._"

That lyric was also true. I'd much rather be laying in my bed, no talking, just staring into those gorgeous onyx eyes of Fang's, watching the corners of his mouth twitch, threatening to put a smile on that pretty, pretty face of his.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well, I'm going to bed. Y'comin', Baby?" Iggy yawned, stretching violently before looking at Nudge to ask the second part of his statement.<p>

Again, Nudge was sleeping at my house because it was a Friday night. Not that it really mattered what day it was. Everybody was always here. Except Jeb. He was always either working or with a girl.

"Yeah. Night, Max. Night, Fang. Night, Hannah." Nudge also yawned, taking Iggy's hand and walking with him to his room.

Honestly, I think we should have just built on an expansion to the house for Fang and Nudge to have their own rooms. They practically lived here anyhow. Not that I'm sure Iggy minded having Nudge in his bed practically every night. And I didn't mind giving Fang half of my bed on the off chance he actually wanted to sleep in my room.

"And then there were three." I heard Fang mutter as I picked Hannah up off the floor in the living room to bring her up to her crib.

I quickly put her down to sleep and sung her a quick lullaby before going back downstairs to the living room where Fang had sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels on TV.

"Max, can I ask you something?" Fang asked from the couch.

"Of course." I replied, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch opposite from him.

"Who were you singing those songs about tonight?" he asked, not looking at me, instead focusing his attention to MTV's Music Videos of the Year special.

"Are you asking because you're genuinely curious and don't know, or are you asking because you want me to give you the answer you're looking for?"

"I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. I mean, really, Max, _'Thinking of You'_?"

"Hey now, it was the perfect song to sing, given our situation."

"I agree. It was, but were you trying to be blatantly obvious with the fact that you cheated on your boyfriend?"

"No! Not at all! Plus, Nathan didn't seem to notice. I think he thought I was singing _'The Only Exception'_ about him, and _'Thinking of You'_ just because I love the song."

"Yeah, but you also sang a song _not _about him, and then kissed him, making sure you were at the perfect angle to where I could see you two kiss. Unfair, Max." Fang laughed, seeming slightly disappointed.

"Please, you think I'd put that much effort into trying to make you jealous? I mean, it obviously worked, but it wasn't intentional."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

And with that, both Fang and I burst out into hysterical laughter, trying to be somewhat quiet so Iggy wouldn't come out here.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Ari came through the front door, his girlfriend on his arm.

"Hey, Max. Hey, Fang." Ari rushed through that sentence before kissing his girlfriend and pulling her upstairs to his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Well, I'm sufficiently grossed out. Thinking about the fact that both of my brothers are most likely going to end up getting laid by the end of the night; Iggy with my best friend and Ari with his girlfriend is the most sickening thought I've ever had."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad about myself? I'd be the only guy in the house not having sex. Again, unfair, Max."

I laughed slightly, staring down at my hands.

"And I'd be the only girl not having sex. We both loose."

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:<p>

Please review! (:

xoxo,

K.J


	7. Your Eyes, As We Said Our Goodbyes

_**Sing for the Moments**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"How do you not feel bad about this?" the black-haired male above me asked, pressing his lips to the hollow of my neck again.<p>

"I do. But somehow I can't bring myself to stop." I replied, flipping us over so Fang was on his back and I was sitting on his stomach.

Iggy and Ari were out again, both with their girlfriends, leaving me to babysit. Well, I wasn't going to babysit alone. I thought about calling Nathan, but I still felt weird around him because of the Fang situation.

I leaned down and kissed Fang's lips, effectively shutting him up and stopping him from shooting back a 'This is so wrong', like he had been for the past ten minutes.

Instead, when we pulled back to breathe, Fang asked, "So, when do you have to leave for rehearsal?"

"Soon. It starts at one. It's twelve thirty. I'm gonna call Angel to come babysit when I leave. Or do you want to stay? I mean, I figure you probably want to go out and do something."

"Actually, I have to help Jenny and Arden rearrange their room. Or more likely, I'll be moving furniture and they'll be sitting back drinking sweet tea and watching."

I laughed slightly and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Tell Jenny I said hi?"

"Will do." Fang laughed, rolling us back over so I was on my back, craning his neck so he could kiss me.

When Fang asked what time rehearsal was, he was referring to how I had rehearsals for _Rent _in half an hour.

Regan said we'd be practicing a few songs that day so we had to come much earlier than usual. He wanted to get through at least four songs, three of which included me.

"Alright, I gotta go." I whispered, reluctantly pulling back from Fang.

Fang sat up and stood up, taking my hand and pulling me off my bed and into his arms.

I gave Fang a quick kiss before reaching onto my desk to get my cell phone to call Angel.

"Hello?" she asked right away.

"Hey, Ang. It's Max. I was wondering: I have to go to rehearsal in like, ten minutes, and I was wondering if you could come babysit Hannah for a few hours? Iggy and Ari are out with their respective girlfriends and I need someone to babysit."

"Of course I'll babysit! I was just gonna sit around bored all day, now I have something to do! Thanks, Max!" Angel cheered, ending the call.

I grabbed Fang by the front of his shirt and smashed his lips to mine one last time before the door bell rang, letting me know Angel was here.

I let go of Fang's shirt and ran downstairs to open the door for Angel.

"Hey, Ang!" I smiled when I opened the door.

I assume Fang had left through the back door because when Angel and I went back up to my room to get my keys, he was no longer there.

"Alright, well, Hannah's in her room sleeping. So, she probably won't wake up for another hour or so. But if she does, you know how to take care of her. And if you're hungry, I can assure you there is no food in this house. But there's money in the cookie jar for pizza. Bye, Ang."

I headed back downstairs and out to my car, smiling to myself about the past hour I spent with Fang.

I knew it was bad because of Nathan, but I just couldn't help myself when I was around Fang.

* * *

><p>"Max!" the play's director, Regan, cheered when I walked in the door of the community center.<p>

I smiled and hugged him, glancing around to see who else was here.

"Am I the last one to show up?" I asked when I noticed most of the cast was already waiting, standing on the stage and talking.

"Yeah. But it's not a big deal. We're going to practice '_Your Eyes_' first. So, go find Roger. I don't know where he disappeared to."

Oddly enough, the guy who was playing the character of Roger for the play was actually named Roger.

"He's probably in the closet. I'll go find him." I laughed, turning toward the dressing rooms to go find Roger.

"Roger?" I yelled when I walked into the closet room, attempting to see over the racks of costumes.

"Yeah, Max?" he called from somewhere behind the boys' clothing racks.

"Regan wants you to come out. We're doing '_Your Eyes_'." I told him, following his voice to where he stood, sifting through different costumes.

"What makes him think I wanna kiss you?" he mocked, sarcastically, punching my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, if I have to kiss you and pretend to not want to gag, then you have to do the same." I laughed, returning the sarcasm.

Roger and I didn't actually hate each other like we acted. We were actually really good friends. He was actually one of my best friends, despite his being twenty-two years old.

Roger laughed in return and got a very devious look on his face.

"Roger, what are you-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Roger picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, then proceeded to run back out to the stage, where everyone else waited anxiously for our return.

"Okay, now that you two are here, we can do '_Your Eyes_'. Max, go lay on the table. Roger, take off your jacket and cover her with it." Regan ordered.

Both Roger and I listened, me laying on the table in center stage, and Roger sitting on the edge with his guitar in hand.

"Action!" Regan yelled, sitting back in a chair in the audience.

"_I should tell you... I should tell you..._" I sang softly, beginning the song.

"_Oh, I should tell you, I should tell you._" Roger sang in response.

"_I should tell you, Benny wasn't any-_"

"_I know,_" Roger breathed. "_I should tell you why I left, it wasn't 'cause I didn't-_"

"_I know._" that time, I shushed him.

"_I should tell you._" we both sang together.

"_I should tell you, I love you._" I sang before fake coughing and slumping down as if I were on my dying breath.

Now it was Roger's turn to sing, "_Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my guitar?Hold on, there's something you should hear... It isn't much, but it took all year._"

Roger began to strum his guitar lightly.

"_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind. And I find, I can't hide, from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes._"

He took a slight pause before he continued to sing, really putting emotion into his music.

"_How'd I let you slip away? When I'm longing so, to hold you! Now I'd die for one more day, 'cause there's something I should have told you. Yes, there's something I should have told you._"

I closed my eyes and "died", still listening to Roger's song so I could know when I had to come back.

"_When I looked into your eyes, why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along, and before the song dies, I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you... You can see it in my eyes! Mimi..._"

I twitched slightly, coughing a little before I shot up and smacked my lips to Roger's.

This kiss in the Broadway version of this play was supposed to be a very light peck on the lips with a little emotion, not what Roger and I turned it into.

Kissing three different guys in the period of a week really did feel weird.

Sure, kissing Roger was acting for a play, but still. It felt weird.

"Alright, guys! You can stop sucking face now!" Regan screamed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I hadn't even realized I was still kissing Roger.

I pulled back from Roger and shot up off the table, knocking Roger's jacket onto the floor before I bolted out of the community center.

I needed to get my head on straight.

I either needed to stop letting myself get so into kissing Fang or I needed to break up with Nathan and let him be happy with someone who wouldn't willingly cheat on him.

"Max? You okay?" I heard a too-familiar voice ask from my left.

I whirled around to come face-to-face with Nathan.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"I came to see you rehearse. I walked in earlier, but you were doing a scene with Roger... And then you kissed him... So I came back out here."

"Nathan, you know that kiss was acting."

* * *

><p>Hello, my lovelies! Sorry it's been more than a week since I've posted. ): I'm really sick now and have really just been staying in bed having movie marathons. (I've watched <em>Interview with the <em>_Vampire _four times. Not that I mind because that's my favorite movie.) (:

I can honestly say, I don't know when the next update will be, but I do hope it will be in a week, like usual.

xoxo,

K.J


	8. Momma's Grave

_**Sing For The Moments**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Eyes on the lesson, Ms. Ride." Mr. G scolded, tapping the end of a ruler on my desk to snap me back into reality.<p>

"S-Sorry, Mr. G." I stammered, returning my thoughts to linear equations and away from the brunette next to me.

"Max, you're definitely not okay. After class, you're going to tell me what the problem is, whether you want to or not." Nathan hissed under his breath.

The school bell rang, telling everyone in Mr. G's 5th period Math class that, that hell was over.

I shot up out of my seat, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and bolted out the door, ignoring Nathan's attempts to get me to turn around.

"Max! Max!" he yelled after me, drawing the attention of a few students and teachers.

When Nathan finally caught up with me at my locker, he was none too happy with me.

"Max, I'm your boyfriend, I care that you're obviously not okay. You won't talk to me, you won't look at me, you won't kiss me. It's not just me either. You hardly talked to Nudge in homeroom this morning. She's your best friend and your brother's girlfriend and you usually don't got a second without talking to her, let alone an entire day." Nathan growled.

"Nathan, please don't do this. I've just got a lot going on recently. I love you, you know that."

Okay, to be fair, that wasn't entirely true.

"I love you too and that's why I'm so concerned. Alright?"

I nodded and turned to look at him for the first time all day.

"Max, you're the strongest, most beautiful person I know. I don't think I'll ever understand why you decided to go out with me, but I'm glad you did. I'm really sorry for whatever you're going through, but I'm here for you. I love you more than anything, Max."

As much as I knew it was wrong, I threw my arms around Nathan and hugged his as tightly as my little arms would allow.

"Thank you, Nathan. So much."

When I heard the bell signaling one more minute until the next class, I felt my back pocket for my phone, told Nathan I was going to go call Ari to ask him something and ran off to the girls' bathroom.

Two seconds and I was already lying to him again.

Once in the bathroom, I pulled my phone out and texted Fang.

_I can't do this anymore. Nathan's my boyfriend. For the first time, he told me he loves me. I want to be with you, Fang, I just don't have the energy to be with two guys anymore._

I stuck my phone back in my pocket and ran off to my next class, just barely making it in time.

I never got a text back from Fang. When I got home from school, he wasn't at the house like he usually was. Iggy was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer and listening to music. Ari was down in the basement with his girlfriend. And Hannah was asleep on the couch in the living room, cuddling a teddy bear I'd given her about six months ago.

"Iggy, can I talk to you?" I asked, sitting down across from him at the kitchen counter, snatching the beer from his hand and taking a huge sip.

"O'course. What's up?"

"Well, if Nudge were torn between you and another guy, what would you want her to do?"

"This is all hypothetical, right?" Iggy asked, stealing his beer back.

"Yeah."

"Well, first, I'd be really pissed and want her for myself because I love her more than anything. But then, I'd think about her and that beautiful smile of hers. If I couldn't be the one to give that smile to her, I'd want her to be with someone who could. Sure it would kill me, but I'd want her to be happy. Even if her being happy wasn't with me. D-Did Nudge say something to you? Is she breaking up with me?"

"No, no! She's not! I- I just needed some advice and I didn't know where else to turn."

"Is something going on with Nathan? Does big brother need to kick some ass?"

I couldn't stop a laugh from escaping my lips at that.

"Well, my question's origin has to do with Nathan, but you don't need to kick ass. He hasn't done anything wrong. It's me. I'm the one who's wrong. He's just caught in the middle..."

"Max, what's goin' on?"

I took a deep breath and stole another sip of Iggy's beer.

"Iggy, I need you to promise you won't get mad at me for what I'm going to tell you. I'll most definitely lose my boyfriend for this and I can't lose my brother too."

By this point, I was starting to feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I promise. Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I cheated on Nathan. More than once. But I don't know who I want. Or what I want. I just..."

Iggy dropped his head into his hands before dragging the pads of his fingers down his face and looking back up at me.

"Max, I'd love to tell you that everything will be okay, but cheating on Nathan was wrong, and you know it. I think you should break it off with Nathan so he can go and be with someone who won't cheat on him. I love you, Max, and more than anything, I want you to be happy."

"I know, Iggy. Thank you. And I'm so sorry. I know you don't know why I'm apologizing to you, but you will. I'm sorry."

And with that, I jumped out of the seat I was in and left the house.

Iggy didn't follow or ask what I meant. Thank God for that.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I guess you never really realize how much someone means to you until you can't see them anymore. Can't hear their voice, can't hold their hand, can't hear them say they love you. I love you, Mom. And I miss you. I never actually met you, but I miss you. Even though I haven't met you, I'm still your daughter and I love you. I've been going through a lot recently and I talked to Iggy about it. But he's a boy and doesn't really know what to say. He never really had to go through this. When he was my age, he'd just gotten with Nudge—a girl who loved him more than she loved herself. And she still feels that way. And I know it's reciprocated from him. I don't love Nathan like I said I did. I don't think I ever have. I just—Mom I need you."<p>

I dropped my head into my hands and began to cry, dripping tears all over my mom's grave.

"I knew you'd be here. You haven't come here in a while." a clearly male voice said quietly from behind me.

"I really need her right now." I sobbed harder.

Fang dropped to his knees next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in so I could cry on his chest.

"She loves you too, Max." Fang whispered against my hair as he rubbed my back in soothing circles.

Even after I stopped crying, Fang still held me. He still traced circles on my back. And he still had his nose buried in my hair.

Fang and I stood up, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Don't worry, Ms. Martinez, I'll take good care of your daughter." I heard Fang whisper to my mom's grave just before we began walking to the street where his truck was parked.

"Did you drive or walk here?" Fang asked once we got to his truck.

"I walked. I needed lots of time to think." I replied, looking up into his incredibly dark eyes.

"Do you still need time to think?"

I broke away from his arm that was still around my waist, and leaned up against his car.

"No. I figured out exactly what I want. I just need my dream to become a reality."

"And what is it that you want?"

In reply to his question, I reached out and grabbed his forearm, dragging him over to me so I could kiss him.

Fang's other hand that wasn't being held by mine coiled around my waist, while mine that wasn't holding his threaded into his hair.

About a minute and a half later, Fang broke away from me, panting, and whispered, "Okay, well, if that's what you want, I'm happy to oblige. However, there is one complication."

"I know, I know. Nathan. Can you drive me over to the diner? I'm gonna break up with him. This has gone too long. I'm gonna finish this once and for all, and I'm going to finish it where it started to begin with."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed! (:

xoxo,

K.J


	9. Author's Note

_Hey, everyone, okay, so I know I've been kind of Missing in Action for quite some time now and I'm truly very sorry for that but with school starting soon **(Thursday, September sixth) **I've been running around like crazy getting clothes and supplies, plus I've been trying to spend as much time as possible with my family and boyfriend, as being a Freshman comes with a lot of work and my boyfriend isn't going to be going to the same school as I am this year, which is unfortunate, but very good for him, and I am so very proud of him and everything he's done to get as far as he has. _

_ I'm also not trying to make excuses, though, that is what this is sounding like, and I'm sorry. _

_Because school is starting at the end of this week, I really can't promise I will be uploading weekly like I've tried to do all summer. I love what I do on here, and all of your support—yes, you reading this right now, your comment means the world to me—really does encourage me to continue writing, but school always has to come first for me, and I really hope you understand. _

_I am, by no means, saying I won't be posting on my fanfictions, because I will. I promise I will. But I really can't promise they'll be consistent. I can't promise to JennaMarbles it and post every week on a certain day, but I can say that I will try my hardest to post as often as I possibly can. _

_ As most of you know, my best friend and editor, Lindsey, goes to school with me, so when I get back into talking to her everyday and seeing her daily, I will probably be more inclined to write, as she always pushes me to write because she really believes in these works. _

_For now, I can't promise anything other than I will write as much as I can and I will try not to slack too much. _

_Thank you for understanding! _

_Xoxo,_

_K.J. _


End file.
